Repairing the Unbroken
by SilverGinkgo
Summary: Sequel to More Than Meets the Eye. Things aren't going well for Ratchet in his repairs on Autobot Jazz so he decides to hire help, but is this help more then anyone can handle? Pairings: SamXMikaela, BumblebeeXMiley, maybe JazzXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Call for Help

**Author notes: Fearing for my life and at a lack of anything better to do, I have begun the sequel to More Than Meets the Eye! Enjoy!**

Ratchet had been doing his best to fix a very mangled and battle damaged Jazz, unfortunately human vehicles were not the easiest to understand, not even for the highly trained medical officer. Beneath his large fingers the small wires were often hard to hold onto and even harder to connect in the right spots. He let out a sigh and sat back and stared at his friend, his entire body would need to be reworked and a new paint job would have to be applied. He had however been successful in reattaching Jazz's lower and top half back together but that had been the easy part. Sighing again and looking back over to his friend he made up his mind he would have to look for help in the repairs, human help. He decided to do a World Wide Web search of recommended mechanics, the results came up and the first one was Audrey's Auto's, she was highly recommended and had a very good history on working on cars despite her young age. For a moment the medic paused and thought, perhaps it was better to enlist the help of the army in the repairs instead of the help of a woman whom he had never met, but then again if the Decepticons wanted information on the Autobots and current activities of late the information might be easily obtained. After all they had easily hacked the military's computers and had easily obtained the information they needed before. Perhaps hiring a human that was uninvolved in the whole process would lead to the least likely of information leaks. He had made up his mind; he would enlist the help of this human female.

**XXXX**

"So, we already got a hit." a woman of dark completion sighed as she looked at her web page.

Her clothes were covered in grease and she held a blow torch in one gloved hand and navigated the computer with the other. She slipped her visor back on and turned back to the vehicle she had been taking apart.

She quickly finished off her work on the now dismantled car and walked back over to the computer; wiping her dirtied hands on the front of her oversized coveralls she sat down and took a closer look at what exactly she would be doing with said vehicle.

"Vehicle need's extensive body work, new paint job and engine repair..." after reading the work that needed to be done she whistled in amazement. "They should just scrap the hunk of junk..." she then muttered and looked at where she would be picking the thing up and then scoffed. "Abandoned warehouse on Fifth street...yeah if I had to have that much work done on me I'd be in an abandoned warehouse too..." she said with a laugh and then turned the screen off and looked over to her old rundown pickup truck, hoping that all the equipment she would be needing could fit in it.

The truck looked as though it had been through Armageddon and back, but it still worked, and well; she figured until it decided to die or she could do no more to fix it she would use it until the end of it's days.

Packing up her equipment from around the rundown garage she worked in and owned she decided it would be best to clean up and head to bed early; she planned on getting an early start on the hunk of junk car she would be working on probably for the rest of her life. She sighed as she took one last look at her garage before turning off the lights and heading inside.

**XXXX**

Miley had been fuming about what Mikaela had said about her and Bumblebee's 'engine' for the past week. Every time she would look over to Mikaela and Sam they would always be whispering and giggling in secret about something. She turned back to the lovely view that the outlook provided and let out an annoyed sigh. Bumblebee noticed her annoyance out of the corner of his eye and he decided to see if there was something he could do to ease her anger.

_'Is there anything that you want? Is there anything I can do?'_ His radio sang out and she turned to him and sighed.

"I want you to run over Sam and Mikaela..." she said evilly as she shot a glare over to the couple but they failed to catch it.

He let out what seemed to be a chuckle but she couldn't tell and she huffed and looked away from him. They would get their's, they had better be watching their backs because Miley was on the loose and no one could get away from her wrath...except for her little brother, he got away, but only because he would tell mom and then she'd be grounded. Sighing she looked over to where the older Autobots usually hung out only to notice that Ratchet's usual spot was unoccupied, it had been two weeks since the war had ended and the Medic of the team had begun to repair their fallen comrade and she began to wonder if the Autobot Jazz would ever be fixed but she knew that would take time.

She let out a sudden yawn and leaned back rested her head against the cool plating of Bumblebee's leg smiling as she heard the bots engine purr softly.

**XXXX**

Ratchet sighed and looked back over to his friend, the human female would be there in the morning and he wondered if the bot would understand why he needed this human's help. Jazz was conscious but was in no condition at all to move even the slightest bit or even talk and the medic wondered just how well his friend would take to being worked on by a human. Jazz had always had an aloof attitude towards humans and probably wouldn't take kindly to have a human let alone a female be in charge of him, but he would have to deal with it if he didn't want to be scrap metal forever.

He had already given his friend low down on the whole rules of this operation, no moving, no making noises with his engine, no mysteriously turning on of the radio and playing music. He knew that he really didn't need to tell him this but just in case Jazz got a little agitated. Sighing he turned from his friend and bayed him fare well for the night and left the abandoned warehouse and Jazz and headed for the out look.

Jazz was left by his lonesome to ponder the various thoughts that had been plaguing his mind of late. Such thoughts of the battle for the Allspark and humankind, which led to the thoughts of when he had faced off against Megatron. He knew it was a losing battle for himself, the other bot was almost three times his size and twice as nasty; finally this thought led to the memory of the bot getting a hold of him and the terrible memory of getting torn in half. He had never known such pain in his life, he wasn't even sure that this pain even existed until that day. He felt his body shudder at the thought of it and he began to wonder if he'd ever be the same in battle again...he had to, for the sake of the Autobots and the humans.

**XXXX**

Audrey stepped out of the shower and her Jack Russell Terrier ran wildly around at her feet, bouncing up and down as she walked into her room, he jumped up on the bed and barked at her as she dressed in her pajamas. She scolded him for barking and he looked at her in shame only to be causing just as much as fuss a minute later.

"Shush!" she told him with a glare and he let out a whimper and laid down on the comforter and looked at her guiltily. She nodded at him and then turned back to her mirror and picked up her hair brush and began to run it through her dark brown almost black locks. After a few good strokes and tugs she was satisfied with her wild hair and put it up in a messy pony tail. She never bothered to make herself look beautiful because she had a tendency to just get dirty before she ever had any real time to show off her beauty, and she never did any of the things that many girls did before they went to bed such as brush her hair religiously or apply over night facial cream that supposedly made your pores smaller and made you look ten years younger.

She walked out into the kitchen and took out a carton of ice-cream and sat down at the kitchen table that also doubled as a work area and turned on the television. She watched as a news reporter talked to a teenaged boy about a supposed sighting of an alien robot. She scoffed and then pulled out a large scoop from the carton and put it in her mouth. She rolled her eyes at the boy and wondered why they would even bother interviewing a guy who said he had seen alien robots.

After finishing close to half of the ice-cream in the carton she shut off the TV and put her spoon in the sink that still needed to be cleaned and cleared of dirty dishes and head back to her room.

Francis was already asleep on the bottom half of the bed and Audrey sighed at him and then crawled into bed as well and turned off the light on her nightstand. Pulling the covers up over herself she sighed and tried her best not to think about the mangled car she was going to start working on first thing the next day.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunk of Junk

Audrey awoke the next morning around six, groaning she turned on her side and starred over at the clock. Finally managing to wipe some of the sleep form her eye's she sat up and stretched. Francis looked up to her tiredly and yawned and then laid his head back down on the comforter and fell back to sleep.

"Yeah you keep laughing..." she said to the dog who sighed in his sleep.

Groaning a little she stood up and stretched again and began to make her way towards the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

Turning on the coffee pot she then moved back over to the kitchen table and sat down and turned on the television. The news was on again but this time they mostly talked about the weather and she groaned as she heard it would as reach as high as ninety five degree's that day.

"Perfect...just great..." she muttered at the screen and then noticed that her coffee was done she got up and poured it into her favorite chipped mug and sat back down and continued to watch the news.

After a breakfast of a bagel and coffee she wandered back into her room and changed out of her pajamas. Today was going to be hot and she new it so she decided against wearing anything that would cause her to heat up anymore beneath the coveralls she always wore when she worked. She grabbed a simple black sports bra from her dresser and put it on, not even bothering with a t-shirt. She then quickly stripped herself of her pajama bottoms and slipped on her coveralls; tying her hair back in a messy ponytail she turned to Francis and smiled slightly at the sleeping dog and gave him a kiss on the head and then made her way to the front door, doing on last check to make sure that Francis had food and water for the day she walked out the door and locked it behind herself.

She put the last of the tools in the back of her truck and walked around to the diver's side door and hopped in. She revved the engine and it sputtered to life with a roar and she slowly drove out of the garage only to have to get back out and close and lock up the shop. With a sigh she got back in the truck and began to drive off towards her new job.

**XXXX**

Audrey sat in the diver's seat of her ancient pickup and gapped at the sight. The car was completely totaled; she couldn't believe it. She kicked open the door of her truck and slowly walked over to the car, she looked at it long and hard and then sighed.

"Why someone would save a hunk of junk like you is beyond me..." she said to herself and walked over to the bed of her truck and began pulling out tools and extension cords.

Jazz glared as he watched the human female carefully, who was she to say he was a hunk of junk; he remembered Ratchet's words and obeyed them. _'Stupid human...' _he thought as she came back over to him with a wrench and a power screw driver.

"I hope that your owner knows that you'll be getting a lot of extensive body work, probably scrap the whole thing..." she said to no one in particular as she check the batters in the power screw diver.

_'Unfortunately he does...' _Jazz thought to himself as she went back to the truck and grabbed a power saw out of the bed of it and he found himself slightly nervous, she after all had no idea what she was dealing with.

Grabbing an extension cord that was plugged into an outlet that amazingly worked despite her worries about there being no power in the warehouse, she plugged the cord into the power saw and started it up and started to advance on him. He resisted the urge to honk at her as she drew closer; she flipped her visor down as the saw came down near to his hood. He hadn't noticed the piece of sheet metal sticking out of his side and she began to hack away at it.

After a few minutes the metal was discarded and she set to work trying to pry the rest of it out. Finally after much cursing and huffing and puffing she reached for her pliers and used them to get a better hold on the metal; placing her foot against the side of the car as leverage she began to pull with all her might. Finally it came free and Jazz surprisingly felt much better with the annoying thing pulled from his side. Audrey had fallen to the floor from the sudden release of the metal and she sat up and glared at the vehicle.

"Damn, that hurt." she muttered under her breath and then set to work on the hood.

**XXXX**

By five she had finished the work on the hood and it was ready to be reapplied, she let out a sigh and looked over to the car.

"Your owner didn't tell me I'd be working on a Pontiac..." She said with a small chuckle and then grabbed her bottle of water and began to chug it down. "Who would total their brand new Pontiac this back is beyond me..." she then added and wiped her mouth off.

_'You'd be surprised who'd want to total me...'_ the Autobot thought to himself as he watched the human girl carefully.

Audrey laughed and shook her head.

"I have no idea why I'm talking to a hunk of junk anyway!" she said and stood up and looked over to the car. "It's stupid...I must be outta my mind..." she then said and began to pack up her tools and put them in the back of her truck. "Can't believe how much more work it's gonna take to fix you up..." she muttered and finished putting the last of her tools in the truck bed. Sighing she got in the truck and began to pull out of the warehouse. _'Tomorrow we'll take a look for any singed or unconnected wires.'_ she made a metal note of this as she drove out of the warehouse and onto the street._ 'Might as well order a few spare parts just incase...'_ she then thought and new she would have to order it on overnight delivery. This car was going to be a lot of work...

**XXXX**

Ratchet pulled into the warehouse five minutes after Audrey had left and drove over to his friend and transformed.

"Well it looks like she is making progress with you." he said trying his best to sound cheerful.

"She called me a hunk of junk..." Jazz said sourly trying not to think of the human female.

For a moment Ratchet said nothing, he just starred at his friend and then he began to laugh.

"What?!" Jazz demanded to know what was so funny about him being called a hunk of junk.

"Because right now it's true." the medic chuckled and he could tell that Jazz was pouting. "You have to learn to laugh at yourself once in a while." he then added when he noticed the annoyed bot.

"I'm not in the mood..." the Autobot muttered and refused to say anymore.

Ratchet sighed and sat down next to the vehicle and waited for a few minutes to see if the bot would speak anymore, but he didn't and the medic sighed and transformed back into his vehicle form.

"I'll check up on you tomorrow night." he then said and drove out of the warehouse once again leaving Jazz alone.

Jazz knew that his friend was trying to help but he just didn't feel right to laugh with his friends yet, he had to many thoughts going through his head at the moment, some of them he admitted were thoughts on how to get rid of the human girl but he knew that that was less then likely. He let out a groan as he thought about the next day and he began to wonder what she had in store for him.

**XXXX**

Miley had finally figured out a way to get Mikaela and Sam back for their evil suggestions. They were at the look out like they were every other night but this night was different, this night she had a plan.

The two love birds were sitting out by the ridge and Bumblebee was in his vehicle state just like the teen female had told him to stay in. Slowly she slipped into the driver's seat and patted the dashboard as she closed the door as quietly as she could. She made sure that the two hadn't noticed her absence and she looked around to make sure none of the Autobots were there because then it would spoil her plan completely. Looking one last time she grinned.

"Drive Bumblebee!" she said in a sly whisper and his engine revved and his wheels spun.

The couple turned to see what the noise was and they were shocked to see Sam's Camaro driving away with Miley no where to be found.

Miley chuckled evilly as they made their way down the old dirt path that they used to get to the viewpoint.

"Why again are we leaving them?" Bee's voice came over the radio and surprised the girl who hadn't been paying any attention to the bot.

"Because they deserved it." she said in a matter of fact tone and looked out the rear view mirror only to see a cloud of dust behind them.

"You do know that it's a ten mile drive back to Sam's house right?" the bot then asked her.

"Duh, that's the point!" she replied and sat very smug looking for the rest of the car ride to her house.

**XXXX**

When Audrey arrived home she received a very unwanted surprise; she opened the door to her apartment and gapped at the sight. The dog food bag had be ripped into as well as the coffee bean bag and there was stuffing everywhere, most likely from Francis's doggy bed or maybe even a couch cushion. Slowly she closed the door behind herself and carefully made her way through the messy kitchen. She entered the living room to see Francis lying out on the couch looking very tired.

"Francis!" she shouted at the dog who merely looked up at her for a moment and then flopped back down on the couch. "You know what caffeine does to you!" she scolded as she walked into her room and got ready for bed. She decided she would pick up the kitchen in the morning, but for now she would get some much deserved rest and let Francis sleep off his caffeine crash.


	3. Chapter 3: Pay Back

**Author notes: lots of people have been asking for some MileyXBee moments so I added a nice little bit for them in here.**

* * *

Jazz awoke early the next morning, far too early for his tastes but a lot had been on his mind lately. Mostly on why Ratchet had chosen this human female to work on him and why he trusted her. Sighing he looked over to his hood that she finished yesterday, it lay on the ground not to far form his parked form, he had to admit she had done a rather nice job on it and it appeared to him that she knew what she was doing, but that didn't stop him from worrying about what she had in store for him next.

**XXXX**

This morning was an earlier start then the last, mostly on account of the mess Francis had made the night before.

Groaning she began to sweep up the dog food and coffee beans that lay everywhere on the kitchen floor as well as clean up the stuffing that had indeed come from a couch cushion The little dog trotted into the kitchen and sat by his food bowl waiting for breakfast. She glared at him and managed to get some dog food from the bottom of the bag that hadn't been on the floor and gave it to him.

"Thanks to you I'm going to have to make a trip to the store just to buy dog food..." she told him sternly, he looked up from his dish and wagged his tail at her. "You're lucky you're so cute..." she then added and then proceeded to get ready for the morning ahead.

She walked into the bathroom and quickly ran a brush through her hair, not bothering with it too much and then brushed her teeth quickly knowing that she wouldn't have time for breakfast if she wanted to get an early start and get most of the hard work done before the summer heat kicked in.

Once again she just put on a sports bra and her coveralls and began to head out the door when she turned to Francis who cocked his head to one side and looked at her innocently.

"If one thing is out of place when I get home..." she began and he yipped and sat down and looked intently at her and she arched an eyebrow and then closed and locked the door behind herself.

She loaded up the truck and left the garage, but not before making a note to stop at a store on the way home for dog food.

**XXXX**

Miley woke up around six to the sound of a car honking in her drive way. Yawning she slowly stood up and stretched and then shuffled sluggishly over to her window and looked out onto the driveway to see Bumblebee sitting out there.

His engine rumbled as if he was laughing at her and she glared at him.

"What so funny...?" she asked the Camaro but he simply revved his engine and she ducked back into her room and walked over to her mirror.

One side of her hair was stuck to her face mostly likely from her tendency to drool at night and the other side was sticking up at odd angles. She blushed and felt rather embarrassed about letting Bumblebee see her like that and she quickly cleaned herself up and headed downstairs to see Bee. She made sure to be very quiet as she exited the house and walked over to the little transformer and glared.

"It's very rude to laugh at a lady y' know." she told him and he opened his passenger's side door for her. "Oh now you act like a gentleman once I get angry at you." she said with chuckle.

_"Oh_ _dear, what can I do? Baby's in black and I'm feeling blue."_ the radio played out as she got in the car and hit his dash board playfully.

"Bee, what am I going to do with you?" she laughed as he pulled out of the drive way and she gently ran her hand over the empty leather seat next to her and she heard his engine purr and she laughed. "I wonder what my parents would think if they saw me fondling the leather interior of a car."

_"You can touch; you can play, if you say I'm always yours." _the radio then began to play.

Miley placed her hands over her ears.

"Bee, never play that song again!" she said and then noticed that he had turned up the volume. "Bee!" she whined and he turned off the radio and his engine rumbled as if laughing at her again and she glared at him but decided to drop it. "So, why did you come and wake me up this early?" she then asked as they pulled down the dirt road that led to the out look.

He parked and then opened the passenger door for her and she stepped out, a few moments later he stood next to her transformed form his vehicle mode. She looked up to him curiously as he walked over to a large boulder and relaxed against it. He then made a motion for her to come over and she obeyed.

Carefully she climbed up on him until she was able to relax against him and she rested her head against his chest plate and sighed and then smiled softly as she felt his body tremble slightly as she placed her hand on his chest.

"So...Why did you bring me here?" she asked with a yawn and she heard radio static coming from him.

_"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun..."_ he played softly and she looked out to see that the sun had begun to rise.

It truly was beautiful the way the sun had just began to peek over the tops of the hills and the trees and Miley sighed and then looked up to Bumblebee.

"Who knew an alien robot from outer space could be so romantic." she said and then kissed his chest plate gently causing him to shiver once again and she looked back out to the scenery and smiled.

**XXXX**

It was noon by the time Audrey had managed to connect all of the small wires of the Pontiac. She let out a sigh and fanned herself with her hand.

"Screw it..." she muttered to herself and unzipped the front of her coveralls and let the top half fall down until the fabric reached her hips and she tied the sleeves around her hips to prevent the article of clothing from slipping any further down her body.

Jazz watched her carefully as she began to work on his side plating he noticed that her dark skin shone with a bodily secretion that humans called sweat and he compared it to when they overheated from to much work; it was odd he thought, how they and humans were so different yet some much a like at the same time.

"Damn it!" she cussed and kick at his passengers side door and he rested to urge to yelp. "Stupid door open!" she hissed as she pulled at the handle but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly Jazz was hit with a brilliant idea.

She was about it give the door another tug when it suddenly swung open and hit her in the side causing her to stumble back.

Now he was resisting the urge to laugh at the foolish human girl, no one called him a hunk of junk and got away with it! He heard her cuss and he felt rather pleased with his cleverness. Though not looking to too cool in his current condition, he had done it in style. He was beginning to feel like his old self again and as soon as his body work was done he would be kickin' it once more.

**XXXX**

Audrey arrived home late that night and she sluggishly entered her apartment and set down the dog food she had just bought and then headed straight for the shower.

She stood letting the water run down her tired body, she looked down to where the car door had hit her and noticed that a bruise was beginning to form and she groan and began to wash her hair.

Finishing up in the bathroom she walked out and when straight to her bed room; dried off and then got dressed for bed. She looked over to her bed and saw Francis asleep in his usual spot at the bottom of the bed and she wondered why she even bothered on getting him a doggy bed when all her ever did was either sleep on her bed or sleep on the couch. She stared at him for a moment and laughed when she noticed that he was dreaming and his little legs twitched and he let out a small bark.

"You're never gonna catch that cat..." she said with a smile, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

She crawled into bed tiredly and pulled the sheets up over her tired body and she let out a sigh. She had finished part of the vehicles siding but it still meant a lot of work that still had to be done and she groaned at the thought of it. That car seemed to have it out for her.


	4. Chapter 4: So Much for Secrets

**Authors note: Yes I have been very lazy lately, sorry! But here is a whole new chapter! Sorry no Bee and Miley in this one...but enjoy!**

Five days had past since Audrey had taken up the job to fix up the Pontiac; she had a few more bruises and scrapes from certain 'accidents' with the vehicle but she was feeling quite content, today would be the last day working on said car and she was very pleased with her work.

**XXXX**

The sun had begun to set by the time Audrey had begun to put the last finishing touches onto the silver Pontiac.

Stepping back the brunette admired her work; she grinned and wiped her brow of the sweat that had accumulated there only to wipe grease on her forehead but she didn't care.

"Well, I hope your owners happy with you now..." she said to herself with a grin; she had put a lot of work into this car.

The Autobot in disguise though as much as it pained him to say it, she had done a good job and it felt great to be himself again. Now all she had to do was leave and never come back and his life would be complete.

"Now..." she began while pulling out a piece of cloth and a bottle that said 'Leather Care'. "The finishing touch." she stated and opened the door and crawled into the driver's seat.

Jazz felt his entire system tense up and she got inside, why was she in him, he would have shaken her out but thought better of it. After all he had made it though nearly a week with this human and he wasn't going to blow his cover on the last day.

He suddenly felt her hand and the cloth on his leather interior, he was surprised at the sudden contact, but even more surprised to find that he was enjoying it. These past few days he had resisting the urge to run her over and now...Now he was resisting the urge to groan in pleasure at her every touch. He cursed at himself mentally for liking this attention but it was no help.

**XXXX**

Audrey sighed and then smiled as she finished loading up her truck with her tools; she wiped her hands on the front of her coveralls and looked over to the car she had just finished working on and smiled.

"Fare well, Possessed Pontiac..." She murmured and got into her truck and started the engine and it wheezed and sputtered to life as usual and she backed out of the warehouse and onto the small side road that lead to the abandoned building.

Jazz waited until he could no longer see the lights from her truck and he decided to see if she had really done the job right. He felt the gears shifting and metal realigning into all its proper places as he began to transform.

He gazed down at himself, he stretched and found that some of his joints were rather stiff but time and training would take care of that; as he continued to look over himself he noticed that he had not gotten any taller and he has secretly hoped that his extensive body work would have given him a bit more height but then again he was just happy to be alive.

A sudden sound caught his attention and he looked over to see that the medic Autobot had arrived and was looking very pleased with the repairs.

"You're looking like your old self again." the medic commented and smiled as he gazed over to his friend.

"It feels nice to be back." the smaller bot admitted and gave his companion a lopsided smile.

**XXXX**

Just as Audrey was about to pull onto her road she remembered that she had left her power saw in the warehouse.

"Damn it!" she hissed and did a quick U turn and almost ran into in coming traffic.

A few people honked at her and she honked back and shouted cusses back at them as she drove back towards the warehouse.

Grumbling she parked at the curb on the main road and turned off the engine and stepped out of the truck.

She didn't bother on driving all the way back because first of all it would waste gas and second, the power saw wasn't that heavy and she needed the exercise.

Trudging along, she neared the wear house, reaching the door she ignored the voices coming form inside the building, after all it was probably just some dumb teen's up to no good or some homeless people looking for a place to stay.

She entered the building and immediately regretted it, she felt her palms begin to sweat and her breathing sped up at the sight that was before her. There stood two giant robot looking creatures, well one was considerable shorter then the other but it was still bigger then her.

They stared at her and she began to wonder it she didn't move then maybe they wouldn't see her.

**XXXX**

Ratchet and Jazz gazed down to the human female before them, both knowing that it was a little to late to be transforming back into their alternate forms. The smaller bot looked up to his companion to see if he had any bright idea on how to handle the situation but the medic looked back at him dumbfounded and then sighed and turned back to the girl.

"Audrey Brooks..." Ratchet began as he watched the human girl carefully. "My name is Ratchet, I hired you to fix the Autobot before you..." he said and Jazz rolled his optics, there was no way this human could possibly comprehend what was going on.

There was a silence between the groups as they looked at one another with cautious looks. Finally Audrey spoke up.

"What are you talking about?! Who are you?! How do you know my name!?" she began when suddenly she stopped and looked at the two in suspicion. " I must have breathed in too many car chemicals while working, yeah, that's it..." she began to mutter to herself in hopes that all of this was a hallucination. She shook her head and pinched her arm only to find that the giant robots were still in front of her finally all else had failed she closed her eyes and slapped herself across the face...and hard.

Jazz of course had found this all very amusing and had begun to chuckle at the humans antics.

Audrey opened her eyes to the sound of a deep laugh and she looked to find that the two robots were indeed very real and one was laughing at her, now she was angry.

"What you laughing at shorty!?" she hissed at the shorter bot causing him to stop and look at her, she could see the anger in his electric blue...eyes...optics?

"What did you just say?!" he said taking a step forward scowling at her angrily.

"Jazz is that any way to treat the person who helped to fix you?" the taller bot asked as he placed a hand on the other bots shoulder.

"Whoa, hold the phone tin man! What are you talkin' about?! I worked on a trashed Pontiac not...this...hunk...oh crap..." the girl said as she suddenly began to notice that the bot she had just insulted was indeed a Pontiac and had her work written all over it.

The smaller bot's eyes narrowed as she had begun to insult him again, but he felt Ratchet's hand grip his shoulder tighter and he groaned in defeat but continued to glare at the human.

Ratchet sighed and began to think of a way to explain this to Optimus, after all he hadn't exactly got permission to hire a human. Sighing again he gazed over to the girl again.

"We did not intend on you finding out about this..." he began and the girl turned her attention from the angered Jazz over to him. "I need some one who knew how to work with cars and someone who had no knowledge of us..." he then stated only to have the human scoff lightly.

"Well, about knowing about you guys, I think your cover is pretty much blown..." she then said and out of the corner of her eye she caught Jazz rolling his eyes but decided to ignore him.

"But I got one thing correct, you did do a very good job on the repairs." he then said and she smiled.

Jazz rolled his eyes again and Audrey glared at him only to receive the same look back.

Ratchet groaned at the sight of the two and decided that enough is enough.

"Miss Brooks, I will have to escort you to my boss Optimus..." he began.

"How and why..." Audrey asked now on the defensive as she eyed the bot.

"Why, because you now know about us and it will be Optimus's decision how to handle you."

_"How to handle me?! That doesn't sound good..."_ Audrey thought to herself but waited for him to continue.

"And how..." he said and then suddenly began to...well...transform.

Audrey looked on in awe as the robot changed into a search and rescue Hummer.

"And this is how." he then stated and opened the passengers side door. "I figured that you would be safer riding with me so you could avoid any little 'accidents' with Jazz, seeing as how you both got off on the wrong foot as you humans say it." he then added.

She heard Jazz grumble and then the sound of shifting gears and metal reached her ears and she turned around to see that bot called Jazz had transformed back into a Pontiac. Turning back to the one called Ratchet she approached him cautiously and with a sigh she carefully climbed up into the passenger's seat and closed the door behind herself.


	5. Chapter 5: The Babysitter

Audrey watched as the world went speeding by outside the window of the rescue Hummer. Today fad certainly been one for the record books; she was still trying to piece things together in her mind as she watched them pass her street; then suddenly she remembered; Francis!

"Stop!!" she shouted and the medic bot in disguise screeched to a halt in surprise at the sudden outburst.

The silver Pontiac behind them had to swerve to the left and onto the sidewalk in order to avoid crashing into them.

"What the hell!?" Jazz's voice cried over the radio as he backed off the sidewalk.

Around them cars were honking and being forced to drive around them.

"I need to go get Francis!" Audrey replied, speaking more to Ratchet then Jazz.

"Who is 'Francis?'" the medic bot asked before Jazz had a chance to add anything else to the conversation.

"My dog." she replied as the Hummer backed up slowly; careful to avoid traffic and the other transformers behind him.

"Do we really have to..." she heard the silver bot whine as they pulled onto her street.

"I'm not in the mood for_ Jazz_ right now." Audrey said glaring Ratchets radio and she heard the bot chuckle. _'Creepy...'_ she thought to herself as they pulled into her garage.

Stepping out of the vehicle she ran up the short concrete staircase to her front door and unlocked it and then ran inside.

Outside the bots waited in silence as the human girl ran inside and got the creature in which she was so worried about.

"FRANCIS!!" the bots cringed as a shrill voice broke the quiet moment and then suddenly a small brown and white creature sprung out from the door and ran full force towards the confused Autobots. It yelped and jumped and wagged its stumpy tail back and forth as it happily looked at them.

"It's another one of those rat things!" exclaimed Jazz remembering back to the small creature that had lubricated on Ironhide's foot when they had first met Sam.

"He's not a rat!" Audrey spat at him and managed to pick up the excited dog despite all of it wiggling and trashing. "He's a Jack Russell Terrier,...A dog." she then added and walked back over to the medic bot and plopped the feisty dog in the back set and then got back in the Hummer herself. "Alright, we can leave." she then said and they pulled out and drove off into the night.

**XXXX**

She couldn't believe her eyes, there were more of them! And what was even weirder was that there was other humans standing around with them; a young boy and girl sat together and looked out over the outlook. Another girl was laying on a yellow bot and the two seemed to be an item but then again a robot from god knows where and a young teenaged girl together was exactly something you saw everyday just walking down the street.

"Oh...My...God..." Audrey heard herself breathe out at the sight.

She stepped out of the vehicle and Francis jumped over the seats and jumped onto the ground only to take off in the direction of the robots.

"Francis! Francis, you don't know where those robots have been!" she cried out at the dog but he was already on his way towards a large dark coloured one who didn't appear that friendly.

The others looked up at the sudden scream to see that Ratchet and Jazz had arrived and had brought a human girl with them. The girl who had been lying out on the yellow bot pushed herself up and rested on her elbows and looked at the newcomer from atop the bots chest, it too looked over to her careful enough not to knock off the girl on his chest. The other town humans turned as well as did the other two bots.

She had to admit that it was sort of unnerving to see all of them staring back her but the sound of shifting metal caught her attention and she turned to see that Ratchet and Jazz had transformed again and then began to walk over to the group. She decided to follow them and that's when she saw Francis running around the girl and the boy on the ground yipping and braking like crazy. She groaned and rushed over and snatched the little dog up and looked at the two.

"Sorry, 'bout him..." she told them keeping her guard up.

"Don't worry, I've got a dog just like him at home." the boy said as he looked her over and then smiled and stood up. "I'm Sam." he then said and held out his hand and she put the little dog down again and shook the boys hand cautiously. "And this is my girlfriend Mikaela." he said as he let go of her hand and the brunette who had been sitting next to him stood up and smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." the girl called Mikaela said and Audrey nodded in reply.

"Hey, what about me?!" a voice came from behind her and she turned to see the girl who had been laying out on the yellow bot standing behind her.

Sam chuckled then pointed to the girl. "That's Miley." he said and then pointed to the yellow bot now standing behind her. "And that's Bumblebee!" he said.

_"Hello, hello! I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello!"_ his radio played and Audrey began to feel rather weird standing there.

"Miss Brooks..." she turned to see that the largest of the bots was stepping towards her.

"Y-yes..." she said rather uneasily.

"Ratchet told me of what you have done for our comrade." he then said and she looked at him in slight confusion.

"Oh, you mean the tin man and shorty." she then said and then looked over to the two and say Ratchet roll his eyes and Jazz grumble and then give her a glare.

"Um, yes." the bot then said slowly in mild surprise at her nicknames for the two. "Any way, my name is Optimus Prime and this is Ironhide." he then said and motioned towards the large robot Francis had run toward when he had gotten out of the car. "I believe that you've already met the rest of the crew."

"Yeah..." she said and looked around, she was still a little shaken up on the whole fact that she was indeed was talking to robots that could look like everyday cars. She then realized that she had not introduced herself or the little dog sitting by her feet and she decided that she would return the favor. "I'm Audrey..." she began and then motioned to the dog at her feet. "And he's Francis." the dog yipped at the sound of his name and jumped up.

"It is nice to meet you." the one called Optimus said and nodded at her.

"What is it with humans and rodents?" the bot named Ironhide asked and motioned towards Francis who barked at him.

Sam chuckled and explained to the bot that they weren't rodents but rather small dogs that humans had affections for.

Optimus suddenly cleared his throat and everyone looked up to him and waited for him to continue.

"Miss Brooks." he began but was interrupted by Audrey.

"Audrey..." she said and then let him continue.

"Audrey..."He corrected himself and then continued. "Due to the fact that you now know of our existence we will be keeping a close watch over what you do..."

"Hold up! You mean I'm gonna be babysat?!...By a bunch of robots?!" she cried out.

Optimus nodded and then continued.

"Bumblebee watch's over Sam, Mikaela and Miley and Ironhide watches over Captain Lennox and his family. Ratchet has his hands full being used as a military rescue vehicle. You will be partnered with Jazz." he then said.

"What?!" she shrieked and looked over to the smallest Autobot.

"Sir you must be joking!...Please say you're joking!" Jazz exclaimed and looked over to Audrey and glared.

"Why can't you be my babysitter!?" Audrey cried out and looked up to Optimus.

"Because I am often busy monitoring all Decepticon activity in the area as well protecting the humans of your world..." she interrupted him again.

"Why can't he do it!?" she shouted and pointed a finger at the silver bot and he grumbled.

"Although Jazz is a wonderful warrior and officer-"

"Wonderful?! There's nothin' wonderful about him! Thanks to him I have more bruises then I can count!" she cried and Jazz secretly chuckled.

"I know that you both will be able to solve your differences with time." Optimus replied calmly and then glanced over to Jazz and then turned back to her. "It is getting late you should be heading home." he then said and the newly paired up Autobot and human girl groaned.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sam said and yawned and looked over to Mikaela and she nodded.

Bumblebee got the hint and transformed back into a yellow Camaro and opened his doors for the teens.

Miley crawled into the back seat but not before running her finger tips lightly over his dashboard causing his engine to purr softly.

Sam and Mikaela rolled their eyes at the odd couple and got into the car. Saying their goodbyes they drove off into the night leaving Audrey alone with a group of giant robots...and her dog Francis. She sighed.

"Alright...Take me home..." she said and Jazz reluctantly transformed and she and Francis hopped in and they sped off into the night on the way home.


	6. Chapter 6: Good Morning

Audrey sighed as they pulled onto her street; Francis had fallen asleep in Jazz's back seat and was now snoring softly. Jazz hadn't said anything since she had gotten in the car, he hadn't even turned on the radio, but then again she wasn't in the mood for music at least not at the moment.

He slowly pulled into her garage and parked and Audrey got out with Francis asleep in her arms; he yipped softly in his sleep and his right foot twitched causing her to chuckle. She walked over to the control panel to the garage door and pressed 'close' and the large metal doors slowly slid down. Turning she then flicked on the light and then walked over to her house door and opened the door and went inside only to come back out a few moments later from putting Francis to bed.

It was nice having the garage attached to the small apartment she rented, it meant she could work right from home and not have to worry about if her house was locked up for the day or if Francis was alright.

She leaned against the door frame and looked out at the silver Pontiac currently parked in her garage; she sighed and then decided to try and break the ice, but knowing that it could very well be impossible.

"So...where do you guys come from...?" she asked him and waited for a reply but got none but decided to continue anyway. "How'd you get scrapped?" she then asked but still received no response; she groaned. "Look buddy, I'm not happy that we're paired up either! But let's at least be able to talk!" she said firmly and gave the bot in disguise a harsh star, but he refused to speak. "Oh real mature!" she shouted at him. This time he grumbled. "Y' know what? I don't have time to sit around and wait for you to start acting your age...what ever that is, but I'm pretty damn sure you aren't getting any younger!" she spat and was about to turn when the bot began to transform. He was lucky that he only stood thirteen feet high and that the garage had tall ceilings because if it were any of the other bots they would have stood through the roof.

"Are you callin' me old!?" Jazz spat at the human female and she smirked.

"I might be...you big hunk of junk!" she said knowing that she struck a cord.

He glared at her and put his battle visor over his eyes and then spun his body around and then flipped around to end up doing a hand stand with only one hand. He hated to admit that his joints were still a bit stiff and sore but he would never give her the pleasure of knowing this. "Could a hunk of junk do this?!" he then questioned her.

Audrey couldn't help but feel impressed by this act but she of course would never admit to this so instead she rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"I've seen better!" she lied and she him mutter a cuss at her as he stood back up. "And besides it's time for me to go to bed, oh, and guess what? It's time for you too!" she then said and flicked off the garage light and then quickly stepped inside the house and shut the door behind her before the bot could say anything else.

Sighing she got ready for bed making sure to take a fast shower and brush her teeth she then hopped into a pair of warm pajama's and hopped into bed.

**XXXX**

She awoke the next morning around five thirty to the sound of a car alarm going off; a car alarm that sound very much like it was coming from her garage. She sat up in bed, her hair wild and sticking out at odd angles, she could already feel her temper rising.

"I'm gonna kill him...I am going to kill him! I'm going to take him apart bit by bit and then sell his dismantled body over the internet to another country!" she screeched and jumped out of bed and stomped over to the front door that led to the garage and yanked it open. "Jazz! Shut the hell up! Or I will come down there and rip your car alarm from your circuits!" she cried out at him in rage.

He continued for a few more seconds and then finally shut the alarm off.

"Good morning." he sad slowly, she could tell that he would be smirking about now.

Suddenly Francis bolted to the door and started barking like crazy, most likely from Jazz's car alarm.

"Francis shush!" Audrey told the little dog firmly but it was of no use, he continued to bark and she glared at the Autobot sitting rather smug in her garage. "Francis!" she then screeched and the little dog did his best to place his short stubby tail between his legs. "Now in the house." she then said and he slumped back inside. Turning back to the bot she gave him the nastiest look she could muster and then slammed the door and walked back in the house to make her coffee.

Sitting down at the small kitchen table she rested her head in her hands and let out a tired sigh and then looked over to Francis who was sitting at his doggy dish, waiting to be fed. Groaning she stood up and shuffled over to the cabinet that held the dog food bag and scooped out a cup of dog food and then placed it into Francis's stainless steel bowl. Shuffling back over to the coffee pot she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat back down at the table to ponder. Sipping at the warm liquid she thought of ways to do away with the Robot in her garage

**XXXX**

Once again Audrey found herself sitting in Jazz's passenger seat on their way to the look out point to check up with Optimus and the others. This time Francis was not with her and she began to worry what her house would look like when she got home. Sighing half out of dread and half out of tiredness she looked out the window to see that the sun had begun to set; she guessed that a group of giant robots would be less likely to spot at night.

Jazz pulled onto the dirt road that led to the outlook and continued to drive on in silence; after the morning scene they hadn't spoken to each other the entire day.

They parked on the soft grass and Audrey stepped out to see that two of the bots were not there this night; Ratchet and Ironhide were no where to be seen. She suddenly noticed that Sam, Mikaela and Miley were playing Frisbee with Bumblebee and she could see that Miley was now a monkey in the middle.

"Sam!!" the brunette cried out as she tried to grab the Frisbee from him only to have him throw it to Mikaela who in turn throw it to Bumblebee who held it between his thumb and forefinger and looked triumphantly down at the annoyed teenaged girl. "Bee!!" she whined and he let out a chuckle and then held the Frisbee just above her reach; even when she jumped for it she would miss. "Bumblebee!!" she shouted and then kicked his foot only to be on the ground a moment later clutching her own foot in pain.

The yellow bot became worried and dropped to his knees to try and help the human he was so affectionate towards. But as soon as he did this Miley jumped up and snatched the Frisbee away from him and ran off with a little bit of a limp.

Audrey rolled her eyes at the childishness of it all but was secretly chuckling to herself. She then heard Jazz begin to transform and she didn't want to wait around for him so she began to walk away and decided to join the group of teens.

"Hey Audrey!" Miley waved as the older female walked over to them slowly.

"Hey..." she said slowly not quiet sure on what to say to the little group.

Sam waved and Mikaela nodded at her and she waved back at them.

"Hey, you want to play some Frisbee with us?" Miley then asked as Bumblebee walked over to the group.

"She knew that this little group would really be the only people she would be able to relate with on the fact of giant robots so she decided it was best to try and make friends with them.

"Sure..." she said and they smiled.

"Okay so it's Bee's turn to be the monkey in the middle!" Sam said and threw the Frisbee to Audrey who looked at him like he was an idiot, after all Bumblebee was close to seventeen feet tall and it would be rather easy for him to catch the small disk.

"Throw it!" Sam called out and instinctively Audrey through it.

The disk went just below the robots knees making it difficult for him to catch it; he missed it and Mikaela made a jump and caught the disk before Bee could turn around and try again.

**XXXX**

After around twenty minutes of Frisbee and an hour of talking to Optimus, sometimes trying to convince him to take Jazz away; Audrey found herself back in the silver Pontiac on her way home.

She found herself beginning to wonder if she and Jazz would ever be able to get along or if she would be stuck with him forever. That really wasn't how she wanted to spend her whole life doing. She then looked out to the night sky and then thought about what life would be like now that she was friends with a group of giant robots from outer space.


	7. Chapter 7: Coffee Break

**Authors note: Yes I know! I have been lazy...and I had a mondo writers block! but here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Miley sat at the dinner table and looked from her mom then to her dad; they were abnormally quiet this evening.

"Matt, why don't you go play your video games now?" he mom suddenly spoke up and the boys eyes lit up.

"Finally! Thanks mom!" he cried out and ran up to his room ready to go and fight a Sith lord.

Miley sighed and then began to stand up when her dad spoke up.

"Not you young lady, we need to have a little chat..." he said firmly and she sat back down and looked at her parents nervously.

"We've been noticing that you've been getting dropped off in a yellow Camaro lately instead of riding on your scooter or with your friend Mikaela..." her mom began and looked at her daughter worriedly.

_"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"_ her mind screamed, they knew!

"What your mother is saying dear is that...well, are you dating someone you shouldn't be and not telling us?" her dad then questioned her and gave her a hard stare.

"Dating? Who said anything about dating? I'm not dating!" she began trying to keep her cool but failing miserably.

"Honey we're just worried about your safety that's all!" her mom began trying to calm her daughter down.

"Mom! I'm fine!" she retorted defensively.

"Well then when are we going to meet this boy?" her father then questioned.

"What?!" she cried out and looked at them in surprise.

"When are we going to meet him?" he repeated slowly.

"Oh George! don't pressure your daughter! she'll bring him home when she's ready!" her mom then said turning to her rather uptight father.

He grumbled and looked away.

"At least tell us a little about him." her mom then asked and looked at her hopefully.

Miley looked at her mother in defeat, she felt bad not be able to tell her family that she was secretly in love with a giant robot from outer space so the least she could do would be to tell them a little about him, not enough to cause suspicion though.

"Well...he's tall...and blonde?" well he did have yellow armor so she would say he was a blonde. "He's sweet and considerate, he doesn't talk much, and he loves music." she continued on careful enough not to say anything odd. "Oh and he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen!"

Her mom looked joyous at the news and hugged her husband who grumbled.

"Oh he sounds like the sweetest thing!" her mother cried out and her dad sighed.

"Can I go now?" Miley then asked and looked at her parents hopefully.

Her dad sighed again and looked over to his daughter and nodded.

"You're excused..." he grumbled and she stood up and gave her parents a hug and a kiss and then ran up to her room to get ready to meet Sam and Mikaela.

**XXXX**

Audrey let out a grunt as she closed the hood to her beat up pick up truck; Sam had been nice enough to go and get it from the warehouse and bring it back to her garage.

Jazz sat in front of her in his vehicle mode listening to some very annoying music and Francis sat on the door step and yawned.

"Jazz would you turn it down!?" Audrey shouted in order to be heard over the pounding beat, but he only cranked it up louder. "Jazz!!" she shrieked at him.

"I'm sorry! I can't hear you the music's to loud!" the Autobot cried out but refused to turn the radio down.

It had been only three days of living with Jazz and it had already began to take its toll on her, she was getting less sleep which meant she was more grumpy which was never good. But she tried to look on the good side of things, Mikaela and Miley had invited her to have lunch with them tomorrow and this meant time away from Jazz and that was always a plus in her book. Sighing she stood up and walked over to the door and Francis yipped happily and bounced inside knowing full well that it was dinner time and she smiled and then turned back to the Pontiac parked in her garage and glared and quickly closed the front door behind her, but unfortunately it didn't stop the awful music.

**XXXX**

Jazz had been nice enough to drive her to the small coffee shop in which she would be meeting the two teens, but she sensed that it was just away to get rid of her and he was all too happy that she would be going away.

Stepping into the shop she noticed that Mikaela and Miley were already there and they waved for her to come over and sit. Smiling slightly she walked over to them and sat down in the empty seat.

"Hi." she said to the two girls and they smiled and greeted her back.

**XXXX**

Jazz drove in silence towards the look out point, he was currently thinking about all that had happened in the short week he had been reassembled. His thoughts then turned to the human female in which he was sent to guard. He had to admit that he admired her fighting spirit, the way she stood up for herself, but of course he would never ever tell anyone of this, not even over his cold dismantled corpse. It was true that they acted as though they were mortal enemies but he had come to the conclusion that the reason why he drove her crazy was because he cared for her. It was also true that he got a kick out of her reaction to his pestering. Jazz knew though, there would be a time when he would have to tell of his caring side to Audrey, but for now and for a long, long time that would be his secret.

He grumbled as he thought about this and wondered how he could actually care for a human girl that could dismantle him in the middle of the night but decided to push all thought to the back of his head and just enjoy not having to listen to her complain or hear Francis barking and yelping uncontrollably.

**XXXX**

"So Audrey, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mikaela ventured and then took a sip from her latte.

"Yeah! And we can tell so stuff about us!" Miley put in enthusiastically.

Audrey looked up and the two teenaged girls suddenly realizing that she had told them nothing about herself, sighing she looked back down to her coffee and stirred it slowly with the small stirring straw that Mikaela had brought over.

"Well..." she began. "I'm twenty two years old and I'm in the auto repair business, my parents are separated and my uncles and ass." she then stated and the girls looked at her curiously and she sighed and decided to explain. "He says that a girl could never be able to work on a car like a man could."

At that Mikaela scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I know how that feels; my old boyfriend would say the same thing." she then said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You know about cars?" Audrey asked the teen in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm a grease monkey..." the teen admitted and Audrey smiled, now she would have someone to talk to about mechanics and cars, instead of just about giant robots.

Miley pouted she knew absolutely nothing about cars or how they worked.

"Yeah, well I know where the cars engine is placed!" the other teen girl said trying to prove that she had a slight idea about how a car worked but failed miserably.

"Yeah, yeah, you only know that because of Bumblebee." Mikaela smirked evilly and Miley blushed and resisted the urge to smack her friend.

Audrey laughed at the two and then finally decided to ask.

"So are you and that robot a 'thing'" she asked and Miley looked rather flustered all of a sudden.

"W-well, uhhh...I wouldn't, I don't..." the teen stuttered and looked to her friend for help.

"Yeah they are, isn't cute? Normal everyday school girl finds out best friend's boyfriend has an alien robot for a car, girl falls in love with said robot, girl develops a fetish for leather upholstery." Mikaela said and grinned at Miley who looked as though she was ready to kill.

"Mikaela!" the other teen hissed and then looked down to her latte and muttered under her breath.

Audrey chuckled and decided that it would be nice to hang out with the two girls; it was even better that she would have someone to talk car too.

Sighing she looked out the window of the coffee shop and then smiled; maybe it wouldn't be so bad knowing that large alien robots were here on earth in disguise as everyday vehicles.


	8. Chapter 8: Time

**Author note:** I finally updated!!!!! I've had so much school work, it's been murder but I just got Transformers on DVD and I could stand it any longer and I had to write more!!! enjoy!!

* * *

Audrey sighed as she got into the passengers side and sat down; it had been a nice day; she got to know a little more about the Autobots and their quest and she also got a chance to make two new friends. She smiled and chuckled to herself and the short Autobot secretly ran a scan over her body to make sure she was alright on account of she had never seemed this happy before.

"What time is it?" she asked with a chuckle and looked over to the steering wheel as if it were a face to talk to.

"Around five thirty..." came a gruff reply as he shut the door behind her and pulled out of his parking space.

"Some one seems moodier than usual." she commented and rested her head against the head rest of the seat and then added. "With all that time to yourself I would think you would have loosed up a bit."

"I would have...If I wasn't chasing your damn rodent dog all around town!" his voice was becoming very agitated and stressed.

"What!?" she screeched and bolted up in the seat. "How the hell did he get out!" she then cried out her feeling of good times gone and was now replaced by more stress.

"God damn it woman!! How the hell would I know!?" he shouted through the radio at her.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me shorty!" she hissed in reply and then sat back in her seat and rubbed her forehead with her hands and sighed. "Is he home...?"

"Yeah...don't be surprised if he's not up yet..." came a delayed reply.

"Wha-... what are you talkin' about?!" she said tensing up.

"..."

"Answer me, damn it!!" she cried and punch the seat causing him to hiss.

"Fine! I hit him!" Jazz yelled at her in anger. "Okay?! I hit him!"

"...You what...?" her voice was low and dangerous and the small Autobot knew that he was on thin ice, thinner then usual then it came to Audrey.

"I...was makin' a turn when I was chasin' him...I didn't...I didn't realize that he was sittin' right there." he replied softly and hesitantly.

The interior of the silver Pontiac Solstice was wrapped in an envelope of silence as the human and the alien robot drove on.

"Stop..." came a cool almost chilling voice.

"What?" the bot questioned the girl but soon regretted it.

"I said STOP!!" she screamed.

All four wheels came to a screeching halt and she quickly exited the sports car; she quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around to hear and then turned back to the Autobot and released her fury.

"I can't believe you! You stupid bastard!" she hissed at him.

He almost transformed but thought better of it. "It was an accident!" he hissed back.

"You could have killed him!" she shouted back to him.

"Oh quit your bitchin'!!!" he shouted and revved his engine dangerously at her.

She was slightly taken back by his words, true they had fought before but he had never said anything like this.

"...leave..." came her short reply and glared at him.

"Wha-"

"I said leave; I never wanna see you again!" she hissed and turned on her heel. "Oh and tell Optimus I can take care of myself!" she shouted back over her shoulder.

"Fine have it your way!" came a reply and she heard the familiar sound of a revving engine and the screeching of tires and then the faint sound of a vehicle disappearing into the night.

She didn't chance a look, she didn't want him to see her if he was still there. She came to a stop and looked down at the cement of the sidewalk.

"JERK!!!" she cried out into the night and stomped her foot on the ground in anger and then fuming she began to walk back towards her house and to see if Francis would survive.

**XXXX**

Opening up the garage door she was met with a tiny Francis wagging his tail at her, she saw a small bump on his head and on his left shoulder where he must have got hit by Jazz but other then that he seemed to be alright. For some reason she felt her eyes welling up with tears; perhaps she was just happy Francis was alright but,...perhaps she was sad that she had yelled at Jazz in such a way she would probably never see him again.

She was about to pick the little dog up and just hold him in her arms for a little while when she heard the unmistakable sound of tires on pavement. She found herself hoping it was Jazz and she spun around quickly only to see that nothing and no one was there. She sighed and turned back around only to see that Francis had scurried off some where.

"Fran-" she was about to call out his name when a sudden force hit her from behind and knocked her to the floor of her garage.

She immediately rolled over to see what had happened only to come face to face with a red eyed mechanical monster. She tried to scream but her voice didn't want to work.

"Human..." it hissed at her and she gazed back at it in terror.

She noticed that on one of its shoulders had writing on it that read "To punish and enslave." as soon as she read it one word came to mind. "Decepticon..."

"Filthy girl, where are the Autobots located!" it screeched at her.

"I-I-I..." but no words would come.

"Don't play with me girl!" it shouted back at her causing her to flinch.

"I-I don't know!" she said to it shaking in fear.

"LIES!" it shouted back at her in anger.

"I swear! I don't know!" she cried back as she felt tears coming to her eyes once more.

"Worthless!" it cried and she shut her eyes hoping that it was satisfied and would leave her alone. "Foolish human..." it then said and she felt a sudden wave of pain roll through her

She gasped and her eyes shot open; she had never felt so much pain in her entire life. She managed to gaze down her body too see a long sharp pole protruding from her abdomen; the pole was attached to the robot that still loomed over her. It suddenly retracted back into the bots arm and she let out a strangled sob as it did.

'Oh god...Jazz...help...please...'

"Farewell, human scum." it hissed and then chuckled as it transformed into a police car and drove off into the night.

Finally after a few minutes of silence she broke into a sob and her hands immediately went to her stomach and she cried out as her hands neared the wound. Suddenly for the second time that night she heard the sound of a car approaching and she begged to the gods that who ever was diving it would see her and get help.

"Audrey, I'm only hear because you left your damn, gross, smelly work gloves in my back seat!" came a familiar voice that belonged to none other then the short silver Pontiac.

He rounded the corner in his transformed state holding this gloves as if they were poisoned but he quickly dropped them when he spotted her crumpled mess on the floor.

"Audrey!" he cried out and kneeled down and then carefully gathered her broken form into his arms.

"J-Jazz..." she said weakly and then groped for his hand which he let her hold.

"A-Audrey...what-what happened...oh Primus..." he whispered and gently tried to move his hand from hers so he could brush the hair from her face but she gripped it tighter with what energy she had left.

"Pl-please...please don't leave me Jazz..." she breathed."J-Jazz..."

"Don't worry...I'm calling Ratchet...everything...everything's gonna be fine..." he managed to say but did not believe himself as he cradled her in his arms.

He listened to her shallow breathing as he waited for the others to arrive and he held her closer to him each moment that went by; each moment that time was beginning to slip away for the human he had come to adore.


	9. Chapter 9: Help

"Damn it Ratchet! Where the hell are you!?" Jazz cursed over the com-link.

"We're almost there! We've got Sam Mikaela and Miley with us!" came the reply of the medic bot.

Jazz looked down to human female in his arms; her breathing was shallow and quick and he noticed that she was still bleeding.

"Damn it Audrey, stay with me..." he whispered to her and she gave his large hand a weak squeeze and winced.

"I-I-..." she choked trying to form the words to what she need to say.

"Audrey...don't..." he began but stopped when he felt her squeeze his hand again as if signaling for him to stop talking.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry..." she finally managed to say before her eyes closed.

"Audrey...Audrey!" the Autobot looked down at her in fear as he tried to wake her.

The sound of a siren caught his attention and he looked through the open garage door to see Ratchet and the other Autobots pulling up.

Sam and the two girls stepped out of Bumblebee as soon as the yellow Camaro came to a stop and then ran over to the silver Autobot and their fallen friend.

"Oh my god! Jazz what happened?!" Mikaela shouted as she looked on in horror at the mechanics injured form.

"I don't know!" he snapped back.

Mikaela drew back slightly but did not criticize him for his tone.

Sam looked around the garage for possible clues to what happened when he spotted the little Jack Russell Terrier, Francis huddling under some scrap metal whimpering.

"...I found Francis..."Sam said as he reached down and gently pulled the frightened dog out from underneath the sheet metal. Cradling it in his arms he walked back over to the Autobots and the girls who were placing Audrey onto a stretcher and getting her in the back of Ratchet as best they could.

"Where are you going to take her...?" Mikaela asked softly.

"The military base isn't to far from here..." Ironhide replied.

"That's a good Forty five minutes away...and that's disobeying the speed limit..." Optimus said slowly and looked down to the humans for help.

"The hospital is only ten miles away." Miley suddenly said and looked up to the red and blue transformer.

"What are we gonna tell them?" Mikaela asked quietly knowing that the hospital would ask questions.

"Don't worry...I have an idea..." Sam said and hand the shaking terrier off to his girlfriend.

**XXXX**

It was a odd sight to see a rescue Hummer speeding down the road with two sports cars, Peterbilt and a GMC Topkick right on its tail, it just wasn't common, but no one seemed to want to get in their way, no matter how strange it was.

"What are we gonna tell them?" Mikaela finally decided to question her boyfriend; breaking the silence in the sporty yellow Camaro.

"We're going to say that she was working on our car and there was and accident and this happened..." he said slowly looking over to his blue eyed girlfriend and then back to Miley who looked back to him and nodded sadly while stroking Francis.

"They won't buy that!" Mikaela snapped, feeling very flustered over the whole situation.

"Well we don't know what happened either! So they're gonna have to buy it!" he yelled back at her.

"...Guys..."Miley said weakly, not wanting them to fight anymore.

"WHAT!?" they both shouted back to her, making her jump a little in her seat.

She then sank down in her seat and decided not to say any more.

Bumblebee drove on quietly, wishing there was some way he could comfort his human female.

"Hospital, two block down." came Ratchets voice over the radio. "What's the plan?" he then questioned the humans.

"Get as close to the hospital as you can, but don't get caught." Sam replied softly.

"Understood."

**XXXX**

The Autobots parked just around the corner of the hospital in the shadows; immediately Sam, Mikaela and Miley stepped out of Bumblebee and rushed over to Ratchet and proceeded in carefully taking Audrey off the stretcher. Jazz began to roll forward and looked as though he was about to transform when Optimus stopped him.

"Jazz now is not the time!" the leader hissed lowly at the lieutenant.

"But,...Audrey-" the silver Pontiac began but was interrupted by the Peterbilt.

"There is nothing we can do now...It is out of our hands Jazz...The humans will take care of her..." Optimus said softly trying to calm the Autobot down.

Jazz fell silent as the teens managed to hoist the mechanic from the medic bot. Quickly yet gently Sam and Mikaela slung her arms around their shoulders and braced themselves and then slowly began to walk towards the corner. When they reached the corner they had Miley run a head of them to get help and as she disappeared inside the building they rounded the corner slowly.

Soon a group of nurses rushed out the doors with the young teen in the lead; immediately they rushed over to Sam and Mikaela, taking Audrey from them and placing her hurriedly on a rolling stretcher. The teens then rushed into the building after the group of medics only to be told they would have to wait out in the waiting room.

The three teens sat down on one of the plastic covered couches and waited.

"...Do you think she'll be alright...?" Miley finally decided to ask out loud.

"...She's a tough one...but...I don't know..." Sam replied softly while starring at the floor.

There was a moment of silence and then Mikaela spoke up.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier in the car..." she said looking over to her friend who gave her a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it..." was the reply.

"Me too..." the teenaged boy said shortly after. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you Mikaela." he said looking over to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry too..." she replied.

**XXXX**

It was close to around one o'clock in the morning when a doctor finally entered the room and walked over to the three teens.

"How is she?" Sam said quickly looking up to the man tiredly.

"She's doing well; your cousin is a very lucky woman." the doctor said.

_'My COUSIN?!' _Sam's mind screamed and he slowly looked over to Miley who gave him a weak smile.

"When can we see her?" Mikaela said quickly before Sam had a chance to say something stupid.

"You are welcome to see her right now if you wish." he said and jotted down a room number on a scrap of paper and handed it to her.

"Thank you doctor." she replied and the other two nodded at him; he gave them a short nod and then left the room.

"My _cousin?!_" Sam hissed over to Miley.

"I-I-I got nervous...and well...I kind of said she was your cousin..." the girl said shyly.

"We look nothing alike!" he replied and then added. "Anybody else suddenly related?"

"No..." was the short reply.

"Come on you guys, let's go pay her a visit..." Mikaela said tiredly and stood up and Sam and Miley followed her lead.


	10. Chapter 10: Problems Start to Grow

Miley and Bumblebee sat out at the outlook waiting for the sun to rise.

"...What will you say to your parents...?" the yellow transformer asked softly.

For a moment the brunette was quiet and then finally she decided to answer. "I'll just tell them I was with Mikaela and some of the girls from school at a sleepover..." she replied tiredly. "...My parents would ask questions if I suddenly came home at four in the morning anyway..." she then added and sighed. She looked out to the horizon thinking of Audrey, who they had just left at the hospital close to an hour ago and Jazz who had refused to leave his parking spot near the building.

"Hey, me and Sam are gonna try and get some sleep..." Mikaela said as she walked up behind her friend who gave her a tired nod.

The teen female then ventured over to Ironhide and crawled up into the bed of the GMC Autobot and snuggled in close to Sam who covered them both with a few of the rescue blankets from Ratchet.

Miley smiled at the two slightly and then turned back to look over the outlook.

"...I think they like each other...Jazz and Audrey I mean..." she said suddenly and was slightly surprised when Bee nodded in agreement.

"I really hope she gets better soon...Jazz looked like a wreck..." she then added.

"I do as well..." the yellow bot said quietly.

She smiled at him for a moment but then turned away abruptly as a sudden gust of wind blew against her causing her to shiver. Her companion noticed this and picked her up gently and carried her over to the tree that stood not to far from where they were sitting and sat down and leaned against it, pulling the small human female onto his chest, close to his spark.

"You're so warm..." she breathed and smiled at him.

He chuckled at her words causing her smile to grow bigger. Gently she kissed one of the black racing stripes that ran over his chest plate and she felt him shudder lightly; she giggled.

"I love you, Bee..." she whispered to him.

"I love you too Miley..." he said softly, the words still new to him, yet he loved the way they sounded.

She sighed happily and crawled a little further up on his chest, just enough so she could give him a kiss. He let out a sigh and gently stroked her back with one of his fingers.

"...Y'know, I hope when Audrey gets better, she and Jazz will work things out and learn to do things like this... " She said softly, referring to her and Bee's current position.

He let out a chuckle and looked at her mischievously.

"Maybe." he said.

**XXXX**

The sun slowly began to creep over the tree tops and the buildings of Tranquility; a silver Pontiac Solstice had not moved an inch from its parked position near to the hospital.

He had not been able to sleep that night, he kept rolling the events of last night over and over in his mind as if trying in some way to not believe what had gone on. But he knew it was in vain, what was done, was done and he couldn't change that.

"Jazz." a voice came over the radio which he immediately recognized as Optimus.

"Yes sir..." he replied trying to sound somewhat decent.

"The kids will be coming by tonight to pick up Audrey from the hospital, you should come back and get some rest." the Autobot commander said calmly.

"With all do respect sir...I'm gonna stay here..." the lieutenant replied and he heard a sigh from over the radio.

"As you wish." Optimus replied and then left the Pontiac to his thoughts again.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to last an eternity.

_"Damn it! Why'd I have ta go and be so damn stupid!"_ the Autobot cursed at himself and then fell silent. _"...I'm so sorry...Audrey..."_

**XXXX**

"Hey mom, hey dad." Miley sad as she walked through the front door and into the kitchen, just in time for breakfast.

"Where have you been young lady?!" her father cried out and looked at her sternly.

"Uh, Mikaela's...duh!" she said trying her best to sound convincing.

"Well it would be nice if you told us you were staying with her." her mother said in slight annoyance as she got up to make another pancake for daughter.

"Ooo, did you get to see you're boyfriend?!" her little brother suddenly said, maple syrup dribbling down his chin.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Why are you so stupid?" she asked him only to have him stick his tongue out at her which she copied.

"And why are you so dirty?" her father said not wanting to change the subject anytime soon.

"...I feel...Down the stairs...to...Mikaela's front porch." she stated, coming up with an excuses as fast as she could.

"Oh my poor baby!" her mother cried when she heard of her daughters act of clumsiness. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." she replied with a small smile and then yawned. "I'm gonna go take a shower..."

"Alright dear." her mom replied, not noticing that the pancake on the stove was beginning to burn and smoke.

Miley left the kitchen and proceeded to the upstairs bathroom. _" That was close..."_ she thought as she climbed the stairs. _"Guess I'll have to be a little more careful next time..."_

**XXXX**

She awoke to the sound of her cell phone ring tone of 'The Killers- Somebody Told Me.' Quickly she grabbed it off of her bed side table and flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Miley, it's time to go get Audrey." Mikaela's voice came over the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Sitting up in her bed Miley yawned and stood up. She looked in the mirror one last time to make sure she looked alright and then headed out.

"Mom, dad, I'm going out for a bit..." she shouted as she walked through the kitchen to the front door.

"Alright, just try to be home before it gets too late!" she heard her mother call form the living room.

"Kay!" she shouted back and walked out the door.

Walking outside she say Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela already waiting for her and she quickly got into the car.

"Why did you have to call me on my cell phone when you were right here and could of just came in and gotten me?" she asked her friend with a joking glare.

"I didn't feel like getting out and besides I didn't want to deal with your little brother...that kid's annoying." Mikaela replied and Sam laughed. "Well he is!" she insisted as Bee pulled out onto the road and began to drive towards the hospital.

**XXXX**

Pulling up they saw Jazz still waiting there and Bee decided to pull up next to him.

"Hey..." the yellow Autobot said slowly trying to catch the smaller Autobots attention.

"...Hey..." came a soft reply as Sam and Mikaela exited the car followed by Miley.

"We'll be right back." Sam said and the three walked towards the hospital entrance.

Now alone the two alien robots decided to talk a little, well by talk it meant Bee doing most of the talking.

"...Don't worry Jazz, she'll be alright..." Bee said slowly choosing his words carefully.

"..." there was no reply.

"It is not your fault..."

"Yes it is..." the silver Pontiac said quickly. "I should'a been there for her...I..." he trailed off not bothering to finish his sentence.

Bumblebee decided not to press anymore on the situation and besides he could see the teens walking out of the hospital...without Audrey. The two Autobots looked at the teenagers with startled looks.

"They said that she was not allowed to be signed out by someone under eighteen..." Sam said softly as he got into the drivers seat.

Next to them they heard Jazz groan.

"What are we gonna do...?" Miley asked softly.

"We should ask Optimus on how to handle this situation." Bumblebee said.

The teens sighed, this was turning into a real mess.


End file.
